Tenchi Muyo! Fourze GPX! Chapter 1
by Kamina The II
Summary: You Should Know what's to come.


Kamina II - ...HECK YEAH I DID THIS!

TENCHI MUYO! FOURZE GPX!

PS. This is A OC Story, you know the Real world Person get sent to replace the main character thing, if this goes well...I Will DO A OOO and Sekirei Crossover.

Now this Chapter will mostly be back story and the theme song for Fourze at the end so nothing exactly special and for the character's name that was a on the spot thing, since he's replacing Seina COMPLETELY He's going to need his last name and For the Kamina Thing, 1. It's My Username. 2. Fourze is Space Based, He Has A Finishing Move with a Drill, he has a Awesome Hairstyle similar to Kamina's and no to mention he has the ability to make friends with anyone as if he is a combination of Kamina,Sora,And Luffy, that Says Enough.

* * *

><p>...Okay...I AM PRETTY SURE I AM NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE FREAKING TENCHI MUYO GPX UNIVERSE!<p>

These were my thoughts as i find my self right around the time and position where Seina was Saved from drowning after One of his Bad Luck Spurs when i was messing around when i learned how to add voices to Fourze's Switches and made a dimension portal one for the right arm. and i somehow found it working in some weird unexplainable reason and found myself there.

Actually the thing that ticked me off on this fact was that i was animated and the style in that i was animated...I guess I'm taking seina's place then considering that's how most of these are like...I REALLY HOPE I AM Fourze Though...It Would Fit...Well, Time to actually start the Show...

* * *

><p>...Okay, I Just have to fill out this form, huh, turns out i ended up AFTER Amane Saves Seina, eh i could never bother to remember her name anyway. Now All i have to do is check the Fourze Driver for all switches...Check!<p>

I was worried i didn't get them with me. I read Fanfic's like this all the time where someone replaces the main character and has kamen rider armor to help him out, I am now in that situation, first time It happened with Tenchi Though.

* * *

><p><em>(Smirks) Time for GPX Then...Well, then...as Gentaro Would Say,And What I Will most likely be saying in this adventure...UCHUU KITAAAAAAA! This is the Beginning of a New Journey Of Space!<em>

_Tenchi Muyo! Fourze GXP! "Space on your hand!_ Reach out and seize the universe!_" This Is the new Beginning of the newly made (name name name! HA!) Kamina Yamada as he travels in space with GXP and Completes Gentaro's Dream of becoming friends with everyone Even Further in the GALAXY! SWITCH ON!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Play Switch On! by Anna Tsuchiya)<strong>_

_**Space is full of infinite cosmic energy; It's a wonderful world**_

_**The young will create the future by using Astroswitches to open the door to that world!**_

_**Space in your hand!**_

_**Use that hand to grab on to space!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] Fourze!<strong>_

_**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] Ikouze!**_

_**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] OH YEAH!**_

_**HAI Sukuuru kara housou-chu (We're broadcasting live from the high school)**_

_**Baagaa katate handling na every day (Handling a burger one-handed every day)**_

_**Mada mada tarinai yume wa large size (I got a large size dream, I can't get enough)**_

_**Come on, switch on**_

_**Regular future sonna no fusaiyou (A regular future ain't for me)**_

_**Omoitsuki meijin miari e blast off! (I'm gonna be famous! Blast off!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Koushiki nanka imi ga nai (Being formal is meaningless)<strong>_

_**Hito no~ hanashi dake de shitta kini naranaide (Don't act like you know just 'cause you heard some rumors)**_

_**Kakan ni TAFU ni CHARENJI! (I'm tough, bring on the challenge!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genkai nante bukkowashite yare jibun no te de! (I'll break down my barriers with my own hands!)<strong>_

_**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] SWITCH ON!**_

_**Kinou yori STEP UP! (Step up higher than yesterday!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Going going' my friends<strong>_

_**Taikiken daite toppa shite (Even break out of the atmosphere)**_

_**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] SWITCH ON!**_

_**Tabidachi no Countdown! (It's the countdown to a journey!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tomaranai Growing Chou shigeki-teki school days! (Can't stop growing! These are super exciting school days!)<strong>_

_**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] IKOUZE!**_

_**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] FOURZE! YEAH!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come Again Next Time for Actually Story!<strong>_

_**Or For the People Who seen the anime, you should know what's coming.  
><strong>_


End file.
